You Win Some, You Lose Some
by anna becker
Summary: Boo is missing and hurt, can Bellamy find her in time? The third in a series of Bellamy/Boo one-shots


**A/N So Bellamy and Boo wouldn't leave me alone so here is another one shot and yes, to those who have requested I am in the process of drafting a full-length story about them. Until then however look forward to a few more one shots I have waiting in the wings and as always thank you for reading and please review.**

 **You Win Some, You Lose Some**

 **By: Anna Becker**

She had felt pain before but never quite like this. She was alone, as she always was when it had happened. She had always been so careful, so in control but she slipped up. She was shocked when she first saw the grounder in front of her. She hadn't heard him come through the woods but suddenly he was there, standing in front of her looking menacing and scary. She gripped the long knife she had taken up to carrying, something that was gifted to her, by him. A weapon for protection for when, as he put it, he wasn't there to protect her. Like she needed that, still it was nice to know that someone always had her back. Why she didn't know but from the moment he first saw her he had been really hard to lose. Almost like a bad rash, almost. No matter how hard she tried to hide he always seemed to find her. At times, it was like he knew more about her than she did. She found it disconcerting and unnerving.

She had been on one of his "intel gathering missions" when she had gotten slightly turned around. She found she had wondered a little too far outside their typical borders. It was when she was retracing her steps when she ran into her menacing new friend. He didn't react to her at first, just stared so she stared back. Feeling braver than she really was she gripped her weapon and after the initial shock wore off she spoke.

"So how is this going to work? I turn and run while you chase?" He tilted his head slightly in amusement and drew his own sword and it was a big one. She looked from his to hers and back to his wide eyes. "Well, we can't win them all, then can we?" He smiled an almost evil smile and spoke in his language, a language unlike any of the other grounder languages. He was different and her instinct told her even more dangerous. She tilted her head slightly and spoke once more. "Well this should be fun." Then she turned and ran as fast and as hard as she could, blindly through the unknown forest. Not her best laid plan.

She didn't know how far or how long she had been running when it happened. She didn't hear him behind her but that didn't mean he wasn't there. She was having a tough time breathing and catching her breath but she snuck a glance behind her. It turned to be a very painful mistake. During her blind run, she wasn't watching where she was going and found herself falling head over heels down an embankment into a ravine. It wasn't one of those graceful falls, no that would be asking too much. It was one of those uncontrolled, hitting every branch, root, and rock on the way down and it hurt like hell. By the time she reached the bottom, every inch of her hurt, the worst part she had dislocated her shoulder and she had a rather large cut on her right thigh. She grit her teeth trying not to cry out as she lay there unmoving. She looked up but didn't see her new friend grateful he hadn't followed her. And then it got worse, the sky decided to open and send down pouring rain. Not the nice gentle soft rain one would hear about in stories or the kind that one would find in the most romantic kind of settings. Oh no this was the kind of rain that drove into your skin painfully, cold and stinging. She was drenched in seconds and couldn't see two feet in front of her face. She cried out her voice being lost in the throughs of the storm. She tried to drag herself up but the pain radiated through her body and once again she cried out. No one would find her, no one cared enough, or so she thought. Just as she started to slip into unconsciousness she felt more than heard as someone approached her and picked her up. She went to fight back the person off but found she couldn't as they tightened their grip even more tightly and then they were moving. The last thing she did remember before she blacked out was her rescuer's face and his voice saying. "Hang in there little Boo. I've got you now."

When she woke up next, she noticed a few new changes. Her shoulder was wrapped, throbbing yes but a bit less painful, her cut had been tended to and she was wrapped in a blanket facing a fire. She also found that she was in a cave and upon further inspection she had not a stitch of clothing on. This thought alone made her shoot up which she instantly regretted and she hissed in pain. Who in the hell had really rescued her?

Her movement alerted the other person who was in the cave with her and his attention was on her in an instant. When she had missed the check in he had gotten worried and against anyone else's thoughts went out to look for her. He felt in a way she was his responsibility, after all he had sent her. He was glad he had gone because when he had seen her running through the woods he knew something was very wrong. He watched as the ground beneath her seemed to disappear and her along with it. By the time he got to the bottom his heart had stopped because she lay there unmoving, until she cried out. It nearly broke his heart.

"Hey careful there." He said as he approached her taking in her wide eyes and at how she clenched the blanket she was wrapped in tightly to her chest. He crouched down beside her looking her in the eye trying not to smirk at her discomfort. Knowing her she would probably belt him for taking off her wet clothing, but it was for her own health.

"Bellamy?!" She asked slightly shocked but he also a trace of relief in her features. He brushed away a stray strand of hair that had fallen in her eyes.

"Hey Boo, you took a nasty spill. Try not to move too much."

"How did you find me?" She blinked up at him innocently causing his heart to slightly skip a beat. He froze for a split seconded but quickly recovered and prayed she hadn't notice, she had.

"Lucky, I guess. When you didn't check in I got worried." She looked away slightly and bit at her bottom lip.

"I'm surprised they let you come after me. I mean I'm not exactly everyone's favorite person." It bothered him that she thought so little of herself.

"I didn't give them a choice. Besides you are one of my favorite people." He gave her one of those week kneed half grins but she did her best to hide her reaction, he noticed. "You want to tell me what happened?" She shifted uncomfortably and cleared her throat.

"Kind of took a wrong turn, ran into an unfriendly sort." She tried to shrug but winced instead reminding her of how much pain she was really in.

"An un friendly sort? Thought I taught you better than that."

"Yeah, well you win some, you lose some." There was a slight uncomfortable silence with her not meeting his eyes and he just looking at her trying to figure her out. He had a puzzled look on his face and before he could say anything more she spoke.

"Um Bellamy?"

"Yes, Boo."

"Ah, my clothes….?" He smirked at her suddenly catching on to her discomfort.

"What about them?

"Where are they?" If her situation wasn't so dire he may have laughed at that moment but she looked so confused, frustrated and was she actually blushing? Keeping his smile at bay he mustered a serious smile and tried to answer.

"Well, I had to cute away your pants to reach the cut on your leg so those are useless now and your shirt was torn in the fall." He waited to see the realization hit her and watched as her blush deepened.

"That doesn't explain the rest of the missing…items."

"They were wet, I didn't want you to catch phemonia." If she could have she would have crossed her arms and glared at him.

"So, your telling me I have no clothing to wear back into camp." She was in danger of losing her temper which only amused him further. He turned around and pulled out one of his extra shirts from the bag he had brought along.

"No, you can wear this." He flashed her a bit of a smile which earned him a painful glare.

"I am not walking into camp only wearing _your_ shirt!"

"You're right, you're not going to walk because I'm going to carry you. You can't put any weight on that leg until Clarke looks at it."

"You most certainly are not going to carry me!" She was getting edgy and then he gave one last push with laughter in his eyes.

"Oh, come one Boo, it's like you said. You win some, you lose some." If her arm wasn't out of commission she had no doubt she would have thrown a rock at his head in that moment.


End file.
